


Why is my alpha roommate taking heat suppressants?

by icecreamnana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Na Jaemin, College AU, F/M, M/M, Top Lee Jeno, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamnana/pseuds/icecreamnana
Summary: Jeno is surprised when he finds heat suppressants under the sofa of his dorm, which is weird because Jeno and his roommate, Jaemin, are alphas. He throws the suppressants away since the both of them don't need them anyway.But one day Jeno is more surprised to find Jaemin in heat.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 443
Collections: NOMIN FIC FEST





	Why is my alpha roommate taking heat suppressants?

It’s been two years since Jaemin and Jeno lived together, and six years since they met. Ever since their first meeting, which happened to be in detention, the two had been inseparable. Their parents had despaired of the pair at first, as the two young boys ran havoc across their school. A year into their friendship at age fifteen, both boys presented as alphas, just days after Jaemin’s birthday. It’s not like neither of them had seen it coming. They were tough, sporty guys who liked to wrestle with each other in their free time. Not that omegas or betas couldn’t do these things, but it just made sense. Everything made sense. The two coincidentally meeting at detention made sense, and embarking on a strong bond of friendship for the next few years made sense. There wasn’t really anything the two hadn’t shared. Both had had their fair share of relationships over the years, including male and female partners. Neither of them had ever come out to each other, there had never felt a need to. The two knew everything about each other. They were truly best friends, and that’s why, now as college students, they lived together. 

At least, Jeno thought he knew everything about Jaemin. 

‘Where the fuck is it?’ Jeno had dropped his Nintendo switch somewhere a few days ago, the thought just popped into his mind now and he couldn’t find it anywhere. Usually he’d get Jaemin to help him, but Jaemin was out studying later tonight as he had exams coming up, so there was no way Jeno was going to bother him. He began digging his hand behind the sofa until he pulled out a hard object he guessed was one of the remotes for his switch. 

What Jeno found, however, was not one of his remotes, but a rather large tub of pills. Jeno’s first instinct was to check for any labels in case it was some medicine of Jaemin’s. 

“Heat suppressants.” Jeno muttered to himself, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. That was weird. Jeno thought back to some of his recent hookups and wondered if they could’ve left it there, but Jeno tended to favour betas more than omegas when it came to sleeping with them, as they tended to be less clingy. He couldn’t think of an instance where they’d been sitting on the sofa. No, these definitely weren’t from someone he knew. Perhaps one of Jaemin’s partners had left them here, but the last time Jeno had noted Jaemin slept with someone was over three months ago. By now, whoever they belonged to would’ve gone through their heat, probably purchasing some more pills when they realised they were missing. 

“Won’t be needing these then.” Jeno sighed, tossing them into the bin without another thought. 

Jeno eventually found his switch tucked away under his bed, so he spent the rest of the evening sitting on his couch playing on it. At around 10pm, Jaemin finally came back.

“Hey Jen.” Jaemin sighed, collapsing onto the other side of the sofa. He looked exhausted, his pink hair was a mess, he had large eye bags and all in all just looked terrible. Jeno wouldn’t comment on that, though, he knew his best friend was stressed. 

“Hey, how was the library?” Jeno asked, his eyes turning back down to his switch. 

“Shit. I’m so screwed for the exams.” Grumbled Jaemin, picking up a pillow and slamming his face in it. Jeno chuckled and ruffled the others hair, pausing his game.

“You’re not. You’re smart, Nana. The exams are in two weeks, you’ll be fine.” 

Jeno’s words of comfort didn’t seem to have any effect on Jaemin, as he remained slumped over on his face. Sighing, Jeno moved to sit behind the younger and he began to delicately massage his shoulders and neck. He knew Jaemin often spent hours cramped over his desk causing extreme back pain, so he often offered him massages. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, and Jaemin always appreciated it. However, in this instance, Jaemin yelped and jolted forward slightly, and Jeno backed away in defence. 

“Jaemin are you okay?” Jeno was genuinely concerned for the boy, and he grabbed him by the shoulders to face him. It was obvious instantly something was very wrong with Jaemin. His face was flushed a deep red, and he was sweating buckets. He was nervously fiddling with the pillow in his lap. 

“Jaemin what the hell? You’re so sick, you need to get the fuck into bed. There’s no way I’m letting you go to class tomorrow.” 

Jaemin began frantically shaking his head in protest, still no words leaving his mouth. Jeno thought this was a bit odd, but seeing as he was sick, Jaemin wouldn’t be his normal self anyway.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Jeno sighs, swiftly picking up Jaemin bridal style in one quick motion. Jaemin, for some reason that Jeno can’t decipher, is still clutching the pillow he grabbed from the sofa. Jeno didn’t want to put words in his head, didn’t want to have the thoughts he was having as Jaemin snuggled into his chest as he carried him, but Jaemin seemed...needy. Not the regular kind, but the sort of, submissive kind, which was very fucking weird for an alpha. But Jeno brushed the thoughts aside as quickly as they came because Jaemin was sick, and it was more than likely his illness causing him to act this way. 

Jaemin curled into a ball and passed out the minute Jeno placed him on the bed. Jeno thought to himself ‘he must be really sick’ because he’d never seen him like this before. His smell was also a little...weird, but he’d been in a public place for hours, he’d shower in the morning and be back to his normal scent. 

An hour later, Jeno was joining them in their shared bedroom. Jaemin was still fast asleep, but Jeno had hoped he’d have woken up to take his clothes off at least so he had a comfortable sleep, but oh well. 

Jaemin’s smell was really strong. There must have been a ton of omegas around him the entire day in the library because holy fuck does Jaemin practically smell like one right now. Jeno tosses and turns, trying to focus on sleeping, focus on anything but the scent. He felt himself grow hard at it, and he would be grossed out, because, well, it’s Jaemin, but the scent technically isn’t from Jaemin. Jeno came to the conclusion he must have hooked up with an omega just before he came back, the omega was probably in heat, and that’s why the smell was still so strong. If Jaemin had been well enough to shower the smell would’ve been long gone. 

After half an hour, Jeno couldn’t contain it anymore and he began to touch himself. The scent of the omega went straight through Jeno, and his cock ached painfully as he jerked himself quickly to get this over with. He glanced over at Jaemin to check he wasn’t awake. He wasn’t, but he was writhing around an abnormal amount of times. Restless sleep from his fever perhaps. Jeno just shrugged it off and finished himself, luckily passing out a few minutes after cumming. 

By the time he wakes up, Jaemin is gone, and so is the smell. Perhaps the events of last night had been Jeno’s vivid and horny imagination. After all, he was probably nearing his rut. 

Being Saturday, it meant today was laundry day, and it was Jeno’s turn. After a long debate of whether or not he wanted to get up, Jeno forced himself out of bed, pulling the sheets off his bed in the process and into the basket. He jogged over to Jaemin’s bed, tugging at them.

“Ew what the fuck?!” 

Jaemin’s bed was entirely soaked as if he had wet himself or hopped out the shower and just laid there butt naked and sopping wet. Jeno really hoped it was the latter, because if not, Jaemin was really fucking sick. 

“Jaemin!” Jeno called out, tossing the dirty sheets into the washing basket. 

“Yeah?” Jaemin yelled back, presumably from the kitchen.

“Can you come here for a minute please?” 

Jaemin obliged. Jeno looked him up and down. He looked completely fine and perfectly healthy. He must have fucked a weird omega last night, that, or he healed very quickly.

“Your bed is fucking soaking man.” Jeno groaned, gesturing towards the other bed. Jaemin’s face froze and his posture stiffend. 

“Oh.” Was all Jaemin responded with. 

“What do you mean, oh? What happened?” Jeno crossed his arms, walking closer to him. Jaemin visibly gulped and backed away slightly. 

“I just spilt a little water, that’s all.” 

Jeno narrowed his eyes. For some reason, he didn’t believe him. Maybe because he’d known Jaemin long enough now to tell when he was lying. Either way, if he’d pissed himself, Jeno wasn’t going to pry any further because that truly is embarrassing. 

“Alright well, just be careful in future.” Jeno sighed, tossing it into the laundry basket. Jaemin remained in the doorway. 

“Jeno have you, erm, seen a tube of medication?” 

Jeno paused, straightening his back. Yes, he had, yesterday to be precise, the heat suppressant pills. Now there was one thing Jeno knew about Jaemin and that was that he never saw the same hook up twice, let alone stay in contact with them. Jeno’s stomach twisted in a feeling he couldn’t explain. Was Jaemin sleeping with someone and actually interested in them? 

“Heat suppressants?” 

“No! They shouldn’t have a label on them, why would I be looking for heat suppressants?” Jaemin exclaimed a little too quickly with a little too much venom in his voice. Jeno scoffed, continuing to toss his laundry into the basket. 

“Then I haven’t seen them. I put the other ones in the bin though, in case you are interested.” 

Jaemin let out a groan of annoyance before turning on his heel, leaving Jeno to chuckle alone to himself. Whoever this person is, Jaemin must really like them enough to hide the fact they left medication here. Jeno wondered what type of person they were. Did they share the same hobbies? Were they a male or female? 

Jeno shook his head, picking up the basket and walking towards the kitchen. The sight he saw before him caused him to back up incredibly slowly, back into his room, to pretend he never saw it.

Na Jaemin. He was taking those pills. Jeno felt sick. There was no way. There must be a reason an alpha would take something like that. Perhaps they have some kind of high for alphas? Or maybe they also do a bit to repress an alphas sex drive. Jeno knows Jaemin isn’t an omega. Jeno knows. Even proposing the idea that Jaemin might not be an alpha seemed preposterous to him. 

Taking a deep breath, Jeno stepped out into the hallway again, towards the kitchen. Jaemin was cooking, seemingly deep in thought. Maybe Jeno had imagined it. The omega pheromones from the previous night must have gotten to him in some way. 

A little while later, the pair were watching a movie together on the sofa. Jeno had scoured the Internet for a reason alphas might take heat suppressants, but the only answers he’d seen were from previously alphas taking them just to see, and then nothing happening to them. 

Jeno kept stealing glances at Jaemin. The other had always been slightly more on the feminine side, but that meant jack shit when it came to what you presented as, there were plenty of feminine alphas out there. He had always looked pretty, and shamelessly enough, Jeno had even admitted to himself that if Jaemin were an omega, he’d probably try and sleep with him. 

But for now, Jeno was going to ignore it. Perhaps Jaemin had just taken them to try them. Jeno wasn’t one to judge. 

“We should probably go to bed.” Jeno sighed as the film finished at just past 1am. He was received with no response, and the other looked over to see Jaemin curled up in a ball under the blanket, sound asleep. Perhaps Jaemin was still sick for him to fall asleep so easily. Jeno shook his head, smiling and picking him up. 

Jeno nearly dropped him as the other let out a rather lascivious whine, clinging onto Jeno by his neck, nuzzling himself in his shoulder. Jeno calmed his breathing, finally making his way into their bedroom, sitting himself gently onto Jaemin’s bed. Perhaps he was entering his rut. Jeno untangled his arms from the other, but Jaemin’s grip only tightened, forcing Jeno to fall on top of him. 

The unconscious Jaemin wrapped his legs around Jeno’s back, pulling him close. 

“Jaemin…” Jeno whispered harshly, unsure whether or not this was some sick joke his best friend was pulling on him. 

“Alpha…” Jaemin whined, throwing his head back in his sleep. Jeno gulped. This was weird. Jeno had known Jaemin far too long for this to be possible. He would’ve noticed the signs by now, right? 

“Jaemin. Wake up. Stop it.” Jeno growled, shaking Jaemin’s torso. Alas, Jaemin’s eyes remained tightly shut, and he subconsciously bucked his hips up, grinding against Jeno’s crotch. Jeno hissed, biting his lip and doing his utmost to not become aroused. 

“Mm, alpha…” Jaemin whined again, pulling Jeno down closer, swivelling his hips around skilfully, meeting Jeno’s crotch every damn time. Jeno groaned, his jeans incredibly tight around him. He cursed the fact Jaemin was as strong, if not stronger than him physically. He could not remove himself from the situation without hurting Jaemin. 

“Jaemin please stop it now it’s not funny.” Jeno choked out, nearly coughing on the strong scent now filling the air. It was familiar, it was...the same smell from last night. The smell that Jeno had jerked himself off to. Oh god.

“Please alpha. Need you.” Jaemin moaned, rolling his hips against Jeno’s crotch. Jeno was at an internal conflict with himself. On one hand, this was his best friend Jaemin, his alpha best friend, on the other hand, he’d always found the other attractive, and if he got the other off, hopefully that would be enough for him to be released from Jaemin’s tight grasp. 

“Brat.” Jeno groaned, unbuckling his belt, shuffling his jeans off half way down his legs, positioning his arms on both sides of Jaemin’s head.

Jeno finally gives in, grinding down harshly against Jaemin, to which the other lets out a throaty moan. 

“Ngh, alpha…” Jaemin pushes his hips up, his eyes fluttering open to meet Jeno’s. His mouth forms an ‘o’ shape, his eyes widening slightly. He quickly registered what was going on, but made no effort to push Jeno off him. 

“Jaemin, what are you doing? Are you…?” 

Jaemin shook his head violently, pouting, pulling Jeno against his chest again, wrapping his legs around his bottom half. 

“Later. I’ll explain later. Please just…” 

“Just what?” 

“Fuck me. Please Jeno. Please alpha.” 

Jeno felt apprehensive. This was his best friend. His very hot and sexy best friend, but his best friend nonetheless. If he went through with this, he doubted their friendship could ever recover. And it just so happened he’d found out Jaemin seemingly was an omega, and had managed to keep it from him all these years. All these thoughts ran through his head as he discarded his own clothes, helping Jaemin out of his as well. 

“Jaemin, are you sure?” 

“Wanted you for years. Please.” Jaemin begged, the sweat of his body clinging onto him, glistening under the dim light. Jeno nodded and rubbed his cock against Jaemin’s, moving his fingers in between his legs. Oh. Yeah, Jaemin was definitely not an alpha. 

“Why’re you so fucking wet?” Jeno mumbled to himself, smirking as Jaemin moaned against the tip of Jeno’s fingers. 

“Shut up.” Jaemin groaned, grabbing ahold of Jeno’s wrist and forcing two of his fingers inside of him. Jeno didn’t even have time to be shocked at Jaemin’s desperation as his own arousal was growing from the sight in front of him. Jaemin writhing around, grinding against his fingers, the sensation of how wet and tight he felt, it was enough to trigger Jeno’s own pheromones. 

“Want you now.” Jaemin begged until Jeno couldn’t take it anymore, and finally managed to comfortably slip off his clothes, Jaemin’s grip loosening to allow him to do so. Jeno bit his lip as he aligned his cock with Jaemin’s hole, the anticipation bubbling inside of him. Jaemin was so tight, and Jeno could guess it was his first time.

“Wait Jaemin, we need to stop. You’re a virgin?” 

Jaemin growled and angrily shook his head, clenching around Jeno. 

“No. Just never done it this way. Please Jeno. Please please please please move.” 

Jeno couldn’t resist any longer, pushing fully inside of him. Of course, Jeno had done this before, but there was something so special about Jaemin, he was so warm and Jeno felt like he could get lost in the sensation and the smell. 

“Is this okay?” Jeno asked hesitantly, brushing Jaemin’s hair out of his face. Jaemin’s glazed eyes fluttered open again.

“So many questions...yes. Please Jeno just…” 

Jeno grinned at the other’s desperation, and he leaned down to kiss along Jaemin’s jawline, shallowly thrusting inside of him. He felt himself getting sucked in to the feeling of him, his thoughts grew more and more cloudy as Jaemin’s smell enveloped him. It was hard for Jeno to keep his head up, Jaemin’s legs spread around his back, pushing him deeper and deeper inside with every thrust. 

Jaemin let out a string of curse words, his nails scratching down Jeno’s back, biting down on Jeno’s shoulder. If Jeno wasn’t so turned on, perhaps it would’ve hurt, but all he could think about was how he wanted to breed Jaemin, fill up the omega with his knot until he couldn’t anymore. 

“Jeno Jeno Jeno f-fuck you feel so good.” Jaemin moaned weakly, his body shaking in Jeno’s grip. Jeno gasped as Jaemin grabbed his jaw, pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss was messy, they could barely keep their lips together as they kept panting and gasping, and Jaemin kept breaking it to moan Jeno’s name, his eyes never failing to meet Jeno’s. Still, Jeno was on fire, and the way his tongue felt against Jaemin was an addicting feeling. 

“Knot me, alpha, fuck, please. Wanna be filled.” Jaemin begged, clawing his nails down Jeno’s back. Jeno was typically a patient man, he usually wouldn’t give into an omega’s demands so easily, but this was Jaemin, and he looked so beautiful, Jeno wanted to know what his face would look like as he became filled with his cum. 

“You gonna cum with your alpha’s knot inside of you?” Jaemin’s eyes widened at that, but he nodded frantically, his gasps becoming more and more erratic. Jeno leaned up and grabbed Jaemin’s waist with both his hands, pounding into him as his knot spread Jaemin open even wider, spilling inside of him. Jaemin let out the loudest and most sinful sound he had yet, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he reached his own climax. 

Jeno knew this would keep Jaemin at bay for a while, but an omega in heat typically wouldn’t last very long without sex. Jaemin grabbed Jeno and pulled him down next to him, snuggling into his arms.

“You’re an omega.” Was the first thing out of Jeno’s mouth, his sanity finally coming back to him. 

“Yeah…” Jaemin sighed, unable to look Jeno in the eyes. 

“How long have you known?” 

“I presented kinda late, so, like last year.” 

Jeno sighed and stroked Jaemin’s hair gently, pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around him. Before anything, Jaemin was his best friend, and he knew omegas in heat felt more comfortable with an alpha around. Typically, their alpha, but Jeno brushed the thought aside.

“Why did you hide it from me?” Jeno sighed, kissing Jaemin’s head without much of a thought. 

“I didn’t want you to think of me any different...but now I guess I ruined that.” Jaemin laughed bitterly, curling up into his sheets. Jeno shook his head, batting the blankets away from Jaemin’s hands and replacing them with his arms. 

“I’d never think of you differently, Jaemin.” Jeno smiled softly. Jaemin leaned back into his touch, wincing slightly. 

“Does it hurt?” Jeno continued, massaging Jaemin’s shoulders with one of his hands. 

“Not really...but in terms of being sexually frustrated, fuck yeah, it hurts.” Jaemin grimaced.   
“I’m used to hiding it and trying to be strong. I’m sorry.” Jaemin continued, biting his lip to hold back the tears. Jeno couldn’t help but coo at how adorable the younger was being. 

“You don’t need to be strong right now. I’ll be here.”

“I can’t ask you to do that. I’ve already overstepped my boundaries.” Jaemin’s voice was becoming more and more hoarse, clearly finding it difficult to hold back his constant sexual arousal. 

“Don’t be silly. I wanted to. You’re...pretty cute. Later we can build a nest for you too.” Jeno mumbled bashfully, burying his face in Jaemin’s neck. 

“Jeno…” Jaemin groaned, his hips starting to move on their own again, grinding his ass against Jeno’s crotch. 

Jeno breathed in deeply, Jaemin’s sweet smell filling his senses. 

“I like you so much.” Jeno whispered, a little too loudly, and if Jaemin wasn’t already so red in the face he would’ve blushed feverishly. 

“Like you too, idiot.” 

Jeno wanted to indulge in their confessions for each other, he wanted to cuddle Jaemin and kiss him all day, but Jaemin seemed to have other ideas, his gasps becoming louder and louder. 

Shaking his head, Jeno twisted Jaemin around so he was facing him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“Wanna go again?” 

Jaemin smiled from ear to ear, wrapping his legs around Jeno’s waist eagerly. 

“Only if it’s with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
